Caricias prohibidas
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Artemisa recibe el aviso de su hermano Apolo y acude a su encuentro. Hay muchos sentimientos por resolver. Escrito para el reto de marzo de lotushotel


**Fandom**: Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo.

**Personajes/Pareja**: Artemisa/Apolo.

**Título**: Caricias prohibidas.

**Resumen**: Los dos gemelos se encuentran como tantas otras veces y discuten sobre sentimientos.

**Advertencia**: No es que haya spoilers, pero como se basa un poco en los personajes de "_La Maldición del Titán"_, mejor que os hayáis leído este libro por si acaso.

**Nota 1**: Porque llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre mi OTP olímpica y mi querida _beta_me ha animado a ello.

**Nota 2**: Escrito expresamente para el reto de marzo de lotushotel

Había dejado a sus cazadoras alrededor del mediodía, cuando se disponían a bañarse en el lago Moosehead, argumentando que tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver. Las chicas no eran de hacer muchas preguntas. Solían esperar pacientemente a que les diera las explicaciones pertinentes a la vuelta (y si resultaba estrictamente necesario. A veces ni eso).  
>Indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Thalia de que le dejaba a cargo y se desvaneció en el aire poco después de que las otras mujeres montaran campamento alrededor del agua y se pusieran a jugar. Las batallas de agua eran una práctica bastante común si formabas parte del grupo y la diosa participaba en algunas de ellas cuando se encontraba de buen humor. Si no, las veía desde lejos mientras sonreía y meneaba la cabeza.<p>

Casi siempre que se producen estos encuentros, los dos hermanos se ven por Canadá, en alguno de los tantos parques naturales que se extienden kilómetros y kilómetros a lo ancho y largo del país. Aquella vez, Artemisa nota su presencia mientras se aproximaba al _Baxter State Park_. Solo un toque sutil a laurel y brisa veraniega. Los árboles más próximos irradian juventud. Cuanto más cerca está, más difícil es caminar sin sentirse deslumbrado. La luz que procede de aquel joven de pelo rubio revuelto y rostro bien parecido, desprende un calor asfixiante. Es como estar cerca del mismísimo Sol.

Artemisa da unas cuantas zancadas más hasta ponerse a su altura. Aquel hombre, que engaña con su aspecto juvenil, comparte la misma eternidad y fecha de nacimiento que ella. Tienen tanto en común… Y sin embargo, la mujer cada día le soporta menos.

- ¿Qué quieres esta vez? - interrumpe sin miramientos al joven que hasta ahora declamaba improvisadamente.

- ¿No es suficiente querer compartir un rato con mi hermana? - replica el otro, dolido.

- Si quieres verme ya sabes donde estoy. Pero si me llamas es porque sucede algo importante.

- Te molesta que vaya a verte cuando estás con tus cazadoras, ¿recuerdas? Cosa que me resulta de lo más gracioso porque… ¿qué esperas que me encuentre? ¿Temes que me sorprenda si te veo coquetear con ellas?

- ¡Esto es lo que no soporto de ti! ¡Maldita sea! - exclama la diosa dando un puñetazo al pino más cercano. Éste se dobla, brevemente, mostrándose herido hasta que termina por tomar, otra vez, su posición original.

- Pero ¿qué hay de malo en bromear con estas cosas? ¡Dioses! ¡A veces eres más rígida que la propia Hestia!

- Soy como soy - responde Artemisa, desafiante.

- Y yo soy como soy. No sé en que momento de nuestras vidas nos hemos distanciado tanto ni por qué. Hasta hace poco éramos inseparables.

- Sí, hasta que la jodiste con aquella ninfa idiota. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

- ¿Artemisa celosa? ¡Uh!

- Como vuelvas a empezar con eso, prometo pincharte las ruedas de tu _Maserati_cada vez que pienses cogerlo.

- Puedo repararlo.

- Terminarás por cansarte, hermano.

- ¿Me estás desafiando?

- Mas bien amenazando. - responde la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros.

Apolo la mira atentamente. Nunca podría olvidarse de aquella tez pecosa y algo pálida, de esos ojos color avellana y del pelo que a veces brilla como el fuego y otras se apaga hasta alcanzar un tono cobrizo. Esa melena tan hermosa que duele mirar, pero que casi siempre lleva recogida en una coleta o con una diadema para poder correr y cazar. ¡Artemisa! ¡Su diosa y hermana preferida!

- Me encanta cuando te pones así de molesta.

- Ya. Debería prever este tipo de situaciones después de tantas veces de volver a lo mismo - comenta la diosa, con gesto hastiado.

- Disfrutas lo mismo que yo. Reconócelo.

Artemisa frunce el ceño pero no dice nada. Prefiere apoyarse contra el pino que minutos antes había golpeado y mirar el horizonte. Líneas y más líneas de coníferas, pinos y abetos, que se suceden desordenadamente y se pierden ante los ojos de la diosa cazadora.  
>Apolo respeta el silencio (lo contrario hubiera sido contraproducente para sus intenciones) y silba distraído un antiguo himno.<p>

- De verdad tengo prisa, hermano - comenta Artemisa tras soltar un largo suspiro. - Solo quiero dejar a mis cazadoras el tiempo estrictamente necesario.

- Digo yo que a estas alturas sabrán cuidarse solitas.

La diosa no puede replicar a eso porque es una verdad innegable. Se muerde la lengua y aprieta los puños, como hace casi siempre que se siente contrariada.  
>Entonces Apolo se anima al eterno tema de la discusión.<p>

- ¡Ártemis! No puedes seguir así siempre conmigo. Ni ella ni yo teníamos exactamente la culpa de lo que pasó.

- Claro que es culpa tuya. Nunca entiendes cuando debes de parar.

- ¡Estaba enamorado!

- Todo lo resuelves con eso, ¡joder!

- Eso. ¡Joder! - y ahora es Apolo el que golpea un árbol. - ¿Por qué nunca quieres ponerte en mi posición? ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de darlo todo por amor? ¿Tan extraño puede resultarte?

- Lo tuyo no era amor. Era un simple capricho. ¿Quién no te dice que cuando por fin te hubiera correspondido le habrías dejado tirada como a otra de tantas? ¿Por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?

- ¡Eso no lo sabes! - exclama Apolo escupiendo cada palabra.

De verdad que no quería enfadarse. Tampoco quería tocar ese maldito tema, el inicio del conflicto entre ambos. Pero sentía que le llevaban los demonios cuando su hermana no daba su brazo a torcer en un asunto tan sensible para él.

- Apolo, te he visto tontear con muchos otros antes. Sé por experiencia de lo que hablo.

- ¡Eres imposible!

Su enfado provoca que varias chispas estallen a su alrededor. Sus ojos se encienden y relampaguean.

- O sea que según tú me tengo que tragar que realmente estabas enamorado de Dafne pero que, aun así, eso no tendría por qué cambiar nada entre nosotros.

- Pues… sí.

Se calma un poco y sus ojos vuelven al mismo tono amarillo apagado de siempre.

- Eres demasiado soñador, Apolo. Casi siempre ese es tu punto débil.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver mis sueños en esto? - replica el hermano, confundido.

- Pues que no sé como aun puedes creer que después de lo de Dafne, yo iba a seguir igual. Me dolió lo que hiciste. Me quitaste a mi ninfa favorita por tu capricho de ver si te correspondía.

- ¡No era un capricho!

- Lo que sea. - Continúa Artemisa como si en realidad aquello le diera igual y quisiera terminar de una vez por todas. - Y como ella te rechaza, vienes a refugiarte en los brazos de tu hermana porque, según tú, ella siempre estará ahí para ti.

- Me pones demasiado egoísta en tu descripción.

- Es lo que eres.

- No es verdad. Olvidas la de veces que yo también he estado ahí para ti. Cuando perdías a una cazadora, o ninfa, o se te escapaba una presa…

- Como si pudiera compararse una cosa con otra - comenta Artemisa entre dientes.

- … O cuando Orión. Porque mucho hablar de Dafne aquí pero ¿y Orión? ¿Qué me dices del apuesto cazador que te destrozó tus planes y al que rogaste a Padre que te creara una constelación.

- Serás zorrero… - blasfema la diosa.

Pero de nuevo Apolo tiene razón. Si a ella le molesta tanto la relación de Apolo con Dafne, tanto igual le molestó a su hermano su encaprichamiento con Orión. Aunque, que ella supiera, nunca le había metido en medio. Sí, había estado melancólica cierto tiempo, huraña… Pero no actuó como él ante la pérdida. No acudió a él esperando los mimos que le correspondían. ¡Que ya eran mayorcitos para seguir con estas tonterías!

- Ambos nos hemos equivocado, ¿ves? - continúa Apolo. - Reconocemos nuestros errores y nos perdonamos. Y asunto zanjado. No sacamos el tema a relucir nunca más.

- Lo dices como si yo fuera la que estuviera buscando tu perdón.

- Pero ¿quieres dejar ese maldito orgullo para los auténticos enemigos? - le reprende el hombre, soltando un bufido. - Nos sale más rentable llevarnos bien otra vez, Ártemis. Métetelo en la cabeza. Aunque lo hagas por puro egoísmo.

- Y dale. ¡Déjame tranquila, pesado! Yo siempre estoy muy bien hasta que me vienes a tocar las narices con el temita.

- En realidad te tocas las narices tu sola - responde Apolo, incapaz de no ofenderse.

- Sin tu ayuda, no podría - replica la diosa, sarcástica.

Apolo se cruza de brazos y avanza unos metros. El aire empieza a enrarecerse como siempre que surgen molestias entre ellos. Aumentar la distancia le permite, no solo serenarse un poco, sino ganar perspectiva.

- ¿Querías sinceridad y motivos para saber por qué estas aquí? Muy bien. Te diré por qué. Esperaba que, con el tiempo que ha pasado ya, pudiéramos ser un poco más sinceros el uno con el otro, pero terminamos igual que siempre: me atacas por algo que no puedo cambiar, yo me defiendo, tu te sientes atacada y respondes con otro ataque. Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

- No soy yo la que quiero llegar a ningún lado en particular - comenta la diosa mientras se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Lo ves? Estás continuamente a la defensiva. - Suspira. - Mira, voy a dejar de pedirte que madures sobre esto porque sé de sobra que no vas a hacerme caso.

Artemisa enseña los dientes, brevemente. ¿Qué Apolo probablemente tiene razón? Claro. Y eso es lo que más le escuece: saber que está continuando una discusión por pura cabezonería. En realidad, está más enfadada consigo misma que con su hermano pero es que tampoco está dispuesta a que él sea consciente de esto.

- Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero por encima de todo esto, Ártemis - dice el dios, sin poder evitar que las orejas se le enrojezcan. -Siempre serás mi gemela, mi otra mitad y siempre andaré cerca para pelearnos y defenderte.

- Y yo te diré que ninguna de estas cosas me hacen falta pero pasarás de todo. Porque en realidad ya nos conocemos demasiado.

El dios se sorprende al ver que la otra sonríe. Es una sonrisa algo forzada, que va entre el enfado y la reconciliación, pero que eclipsa todo lo demás.

·ooOOoo·

La diosa da por sentado que perderá todo el día pero, como bien le dijo Apolo al principio, sus cazadoras son muy capaces de cuidarse solas así que no tiene que preocuparse al respecto.  
>Los dos hermanos están ahora cabeza contra cabeza, sentados bajo aquel pino que escucha silencioso sus disputas y sentimientos. Artemisa ha permitido a Apolo pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros mientras ella afila algunas flechas de su hermano. La diosa siempre tuvo más mano para utilizar las armas y a él nunca le ha importado contar con ella, escuchar sus consejos y hacerle preguntas.<br>Apolo observa a su hermana pulir, metódica, todas las puntas de flecha. El mejor remedio para que ella se calme es permitirle hacer estas cosas. Artemisa se concentra en su trabajo y pierde el mal humor. Es una gran técnica y le sorprende que la diosa no caiga en la cuenta de lo mucho que él la rentabiliza. A lo mejor es que ella también lo prefiere así.

- Tal vez tengas razón - suspira cuando da por finalizada su tarea. - Tal vez ya sea hora de dejar de pelearnos por estupideces.

- Mas que dejar de pelearse… ir olvidando disputas sin sentido.

- Sí. Efectivamente.

Artemisa le mira con esa mirada penetrante que casi siempre adopta cuando se sincera y se expone; esa mirada que atraviesa carne y alma, que podría elevarle al infinito y hacerle caer más rápido que la propia fuerza gravitatoria.  
>Apolo traga saliva, sin saber muy bien por qué.<br>La diosa continúa, ajena a las tribulaciones de su hermano.

- Pero supongo que entiendes que todo esto me hizo mucho daño. Que por mucho que queramos, las cosas no pueden seguir siendo iguales.

- ¡Ártemis! - el dios le roza la barbilla con una mano en una caricia prohibida. - Siempre has ido con esa armadura a cuestas a todos lados.

- Porque la necesito - musita la mujer rubia, con un quejido lastimero. - Porque soy débil.

- Eso no es verdad - niega Apolo con la cabeza, el corazón y las palabras. - Eres la mujer más dura y fuerte de todas las que conozco. Y créeme, a lo largo de la historia he conocido a muchas - Artemisa alza las cejas, incrédula, y Apolo sonríe. - Sin duda eres una diosa a temer. Y también eres mi orgullo, aunque no siempre lo parezca.

- Adulador - le responde la mujer, golpeándole el hombro.

- Bueno. Puede. - El dios se encoge de hombros dando a entender que esto no importa. - Pero sigues estando entre las primeras personas que más aprecio en el mundo.

La diosa sonríe, confiándose a él. Antes siempre confiaba ciegamente en su hermano. Reconoce que echa de menos esa sensación: sentirse parte de un todo, arrullada y querida hasta la extenuación, sin concesiones ni obligaciones posteriores.

El viento, cálido, les envuelve. El pino se remueve un poco. Tal vez intuye qué va a pasar y no quiere ser consciente.  
>- <em>¡Ártemis!<em>- el susurro se pierde entre las ramas más bajas de los árboles cercanos. Apenas un suspiro débil, como el sonido que emite un pájaro al batir sus alas.

La diosa le permite el beso. No es el primero que se han concedido y será el preludio de tantos otros que estén por venir. Sus muestras de cariño, cada vez más esporádicas y en intervalos más largos de tiempo, forman parte del misterio de su peculiar relación. Para los demás hace ya mucho tiempo que dejaron de ser uña y carne. Ambos lo han asimilado y lo prefieren así. Además, no está bien exigir y no predicar con el ejemplo.

Artemisa sabe que volverá a arrepentirse cuando las muestras de cariño cesen. Sabe que volverá a enfundarse la misma armadura de siempre, que volverá a ser condescendiente con su gemelo y que manifestará a los cuatro vientos que le odia; por Dafne, por Orión y por la multitud de muchachas que estaban a su cargo y él no respetó. Sin embargo, ahora no puede rechazarle. ¡Ahora no! Está demasiado expuesta, vulnerable. Y siempre le ha amado hasta el extremo. Los celos por los muchachos y muchachas que acompañan al dios en sus correrías son el ejemplo más claro. Aquellos hijos que visitan el _Campamento Mestizo_, que no cesarán de venir. Ella no forma parte de sus vidas y eso le duele.

Apolo tiene a sus niños y ella tiene a sus cazadoras. No será lo mismo pero mejor eso que contemplar la vida del otro en soledad, con el único refugio que le bridan sus constelaciones. Puede reprocharle muchas cosas: como que consienta permitirle tanto espacio sin oponerse o se despreocupe de lo mucho que en verdad le echa en falta (a pesar de que él sea el que manifieste que le echa de menos y ella lo niegue).

Demasiadas cosas en las que ponerse de acuerdo. Pero mientras dure ese beso, mientras perduren las caricias (piel con piel, templada y caliente), no se opondrá a nada. Apolo es su hermano. Pero también es su amante; el único con el que puede estar segura que llegaría hasta el final en todo.


End file.
